Sasuke Cinta Naru, Kan?
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Sasuke pernah bilang ke Naru tentang teman yang saling membantu, kan? Sasuke, sekarang Naru lapar. Sasuke bisa gak bantu Naru? Oh ya, Naru mau tanya sesuatu sama Sasuke. Sasuke cinta kan sama Naru? Soalnya Naru sayaaaaaang banget sama Sasuke. Drabble yang gagal. Anak kecil dilarang masuk. DLDR. Shounen Ai/Yaoi. SasuNaru. OroNaru. Dark Naru. Gore kayaknya.


**A/N**: Lupakan yang lalu, raih masa depan *nyanyi lagunya Upin Ipin*. Drabble yang gagal. Udah. Gitu aja. Selanjutnya, lihat bawah.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya disini hanya meminjam tiga tokoh yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, dan Orochimaru.

**Warning:** Ini termasuk gore, gak sih? Ada juga sih tentang lemon-lemonan, tapi implisit. Drabble yang gagal. Kayaknya ada main alter ego juga deh di sini.

**.::Happy Reading::.**

Lapar.

Lapar.

Lapar.

Entah sudah berapa kali perut pemuda itu berbunyi, meminta diisi.

Namun, harus diisi apa? Dia tak punya sebutir nasi pun. Bahkan setetes air minum bersih pun dia tak punya.

Mata sewarna batu sapphire itu menatap kawannya yang terbaring tak berdaya di sel sebelah kanannya.

"Tidak mau." Pemuda blondie itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak pemikirannya sendiri. Giginya menggigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ujarnya lirih, "Sasuke temanku."

Wajahnya dia sembunyikan di balik dua lengannya yang bertopang pada dua lututnya. Mata sapphire itu menangis, lalu dia meminum air matanya sendiri.

"Tapi Naru lapar," ucapnya lagi dengan suara parau. Ditatapnya lagi tubuh temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa di sel sebelah. Terlihat menggiurkan. Tapi, lagi-lagi mata birunya menoleh ke arah lain. "Sasuke temanku, kataku!" ujarnya kesal. Dia menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding di belakangnya. "Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh."

Terisak, dia berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari darah keluar dari luka di keningnya. Dahinya menempel ke dinding yang berdarah. Dia berkata sendiri, "Tapi, Orochimaru tidak akan pernah memberi Naru makan. Bahkan sampai Naru mati sekalipun."

Lagi, mata biru sapphire itu memandangi tubuh yang dikerumuni lalat tersebut. Dia beringsut mendekati sel pemisah antara ruangannya dan ruangan Sasuke—dulu. Bau bangkai semakin tercium saat sang Blondie mendekati mayat.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya. Dia menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke yang dekat dengan posisinya. Tapi, tubuh itu tetap diam.

Tertawa kecil, blondie itu kembali berkata, "Ah. Aku takkan memakan Sasuke. Sasuke kan teman baikku. Ya, kan Sasuke?"

Bujangan itu duduk membelakangi mayat Sasuke. Bersandaran pada jeruji, "Dan aku bukan kanibal. Aku manusia yang makan sayur, nasi, buah—" dia menyebutkan makanan yang biasa dia makan dulu.

"—daging ayam, daging sapi, daging...," lagi-lagi dia melirik tubuh Sasuke saat perutnya menuntut minta diisi.

"Tapi, Sasuke sudah mati," ujarnya lagi. Mata biru—yang sedikit kemerahan karena kurang tidur dan kebanyakan menangis—itu berkilat. Dia kembali melakukan pembicaraan diri sendirinya, "Tapi, walau Sasuke sudah mati, dia akan melihat dari atas sana." Kepala pirang itu mendongak, menatap langit-langit gelap yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba dan kotor.

"Tapi Naru lapar," ucapnya lagi. Liurnya menetes melihat tubuh Sasuke. Dia memasukkan sebelah tangannya di celah jeruji dan menarik tangan Sasuke agar tubuh yang menjadi sarang lalat itu mendekat padanya.

"Sasuke tidak marahkan jika Naru minta sedikit?" tanyanya lagi sambil menghadapkan wajah Sasuke ke arahnya. Mata hitam itu tetap terbuka dan ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tetap seperti keadaan lima minggu sebelumnya, tapi kali ini di bagian kanan wajahnya rata dan ada beberapa belatung di sana.

"Sasuke pernah cerita tentang teman, kan?" ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke yang berbelatung. Dibuanginya belatung-belatung tersebut. Lanjutnya, "Teman akan saling menjaga. Saling membantu."

Tangan pucat blondie itu gemetaran, dan dia terisak, "Sasuke teman Naru, kan? Naru sedang lapar," dan sambil menghalau lalat-lalat yang mengerumuni tangan Sasuke yang berwarna kecoklatan karena darah yang telah lama mengering. Dipatahkannya jari telunjuk Sasuke yang berbau, dan ditariknya jari itu agar lepas dari koloninya.

Tanpa jijik Naruto memandangi jari yang dulunya putih secemerlang porselen kini sudah kurus, mengering dan berwarna tidak jelas. Air liurnya menetes, dan matanya berkilat merah, "Sepertinya enak," ujarnya sebelum mengulum jemari itu. Giginya yang kuat menghancurkan tulang jari Sasuke dan mengucahnya seperti dia sedang mengucah kacang.

"Sasuke tahu?" setelah dia menelan makanannya, dia kembali berujar, "Ini adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah Naru nikmati." Lagi dia menggigit sisa jari telunjuk Sasuke seperti makan sebuah pocky. Dia terlihat sangat kelaparan, rakus, dan tak kenal ampun.

Setelah habis telunjuk Sasuke, dia kembali mematahkan jari tengahnya. Dia terkikik geli saat berkata, "Naru ingat, jari ini dulu yang sering bermain-main dengan lubang Naru, ya? Kali ini Naru makan, ya?"

Dia menjilati jari itu, membersihkan darah yang mengering di kulitnya. Dilepasnya secara paksa kuku Sasuke dan dibuang entah kemana, "Pasti enak."

Krauk

Seperti sedang menikmati ceker ayam yang dipesan dengan bakso. Nikmat. Lezat, gurih. Terlebih lagi tulangnya terasa seperti tulang lunak yang bisa dihancurkan dengan gigi.

"Naru dulu paling kesal lho kalau Sasuke suka berlama-lama bermain-main dengan jari di anus Naru," katanya dengan nada renyah, karena sedikit demi sedikit perutnya diisi dan tidak lagi lapar. "Tapi, terima kasih ya, sudah mengajari Naru berbagai hal, Sasuke. Ah, pasti enak jadi anak kuliahan seperti Sasuke. Naru juga ingin jadi anak kuliah." Blondie itu menggigit daging jari Sasuke yang sedikit.

"Coba kalau nanti Naru lepas. Mungkin...uhm... empat tahun lagi Naru juga akan kuliah seperti Sasuke," ujarnya setelah menghisap sumsum tulang Sasuke. Kali ini tulang jari tengah itu tidak dia mamah seperti jari telunjuk yang pertama.

Membuang tulang tak berdaging itu, sang blondie kembali menghalau lalat yang menghinggapi bekas patahan jari Sasuke atas perbuatannya. Dia kembali mematahkan ibu jari Sasuke. Menggigit daging paling tebal di jempol, dan kembali bercerita, "Kenapa ya waktu kita jalan-jalan di taman dulu, Orochimaru datang dan mengajak kita pergi? Padahalkan banyak anak-anak muda lain selain kita?"

Blondie itu menggigit kuku jempol, dan kemudian meludahkannya, membuangnya. Kulit Sasuke dikoyaknya dengan begitu mudah dan enteng. "Naru pikir Orochimaru itu baik. Dia memberi Naru makanan, es krim, mainan, buku. Tapi, dia sering loh memaksa Naru main seperti Sasuke main sama Naru."

Daging ibu jari Sasuke dia gigiti pelan-pelan sambil terus bercerita, "Tapi, kenapa Sasuke tidak marah waktu Naru cerita ke Sasuke? Naru pikir dulu Sasuke benci sama Naru loh."

Setelah habis lagi daging dan sumsum tulang di jari Sasuke, Naruto kembali mematahkan jari manis dan kelingking sekaligus. "Makanya Naru dulu kabur. Waktu Sasuke mengejar Naru dulu, Naru pikir Sasuke ingin membawa Naru pergi dari sana juga. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke justru membawa Naru ke tempat Orochimaru lagi?"

Dua jari itu dia gigit sekaligus dalam satu gigitan. Menjilati pembuluh darah yang menghitam karena sudah lama tidak berfungsi. "Sasuke tahu tidak? Setelah Sasuke bawa Naru kembali pada Orochimaru, dia mengikat Naru di tempat tidur. Kuaaaat sekali sampai tangan Naru sakit. Terus dia masangin macam-macam benda ke tubuh Naru. Rasanya sakiiiiiit sekali." Seperti seorang anak balita yang bermain dengan cokelat pemberian ibunya, Naruto menggigiti penuh nafsu jari Sasuke.

Belum habis dua jari itu, tangan kanan Naruto kembali mengambil dan mematahkan tangan tanpa jari Sasuke. Suara saat Naruto melakukannya terdengar menyakitkan dan mengerikan.

"Tapi, seperti apapun sentuhan Orochimaru, tidak bisa menggantikan sentuhan Sasuke ke Naru. Makanya Naru memaksa Sasuke buat melakukan hal itu. Naru senaaaaang sekali, Sasuke kembali memanjakan Naru."

Naruto menggigit kulit Sasuke. "Sayang ya, ketahuan Orochimaru. Hh, orang itu memang bikin kesal Naru, tahu."

Saat Naruto menjilati daging Sasuke, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Setetes demi setetes air matanya keluar, "Tapi, kenapa saat kita dibawa kemari Sasuke justru memarahi Naru? Bukankah dengan ini kita bisa bersama selamanya? Tanpa Orochimaru, kan? Kenapa Sasuke justru menyalahkan Naru?"

Naruto menggigit keras-keras tulang telapak Sasuke. Ujarnya geram, "Padahal Naru lebih mencintai Sasuke daripada Orochimaru. Naru lebih menyayangi Sasuke, tahu. Ugh. Sasuke jahat!" tangan Naruto terulur ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan meninju tubuh itu sekuat yang dia bisa. Membuat lalat-lalat yang semula hinggap menjadi berterbangan dengan suara berisik.

Naruto memukuli Sasuke tepat di dada kiri, dimana di sana terdapat lubang sebesar peluru yang menembus tepat ke jantung Sasuke. Timah yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru sebagai hadiah atas pengkhianatan Sasuke.

"Makanya Naru menolak ikut Orochimaru. Naru ingin sama-sama Sasuke. Terus. Selamanya."

Naruto meletakkan sisa jari dan tangan Sasuke yang belum dia makan ke lantai. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Sangat sedih. Pilu.

"Sasuke cinta Naru juga, kan?" ujarnya lirih sambil menatap wajah tak berekspresi Sasuke.

"Iyakan, Sasuke?"

**.::END::.**

**A/N**: Endingnya gantung? Iya. Saya akui belakangan ini saya rada suka bikin fict yang endingnya yang rada gantung dan sistem alur ceritanya ya kayak orang bercerita gitu. Oh ya, kalian nangkep kan alurnya dari awal sampai akhir gimana? Udah nangkep? Ya udah, tanpa banyak bacot, saya kabur dulu, ya. Bye *menghilang*

*muncul lagi* oh ya, review, ya *hilang lagi*


End file.
